


The Wind and The Rain

by Femme (femmequixotic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Young Snape, snucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Severus finds his way to the Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind and The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Part of PSRT universe; beta-read by lamardeuse and chasehunts

When that I was and a little tiny boy,  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
A foolish thing was but a toy,  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
"Twelfth Night," William Shakespeare

Early afternoon sunlight trickled down through the overcast sky, seeping its way between the leafy branches of the tree and casting dappled shadows across the heavy parchment of the book in the boy's lap.

With a frown, the boy pushed his hair back from his face, tucking the limp, dark strands back behind his ears as his eyes skimmed the minute, hand-written text scrawled across the page. Almost immediately, a few thin, oily locks tumbled back over his forehead, dangling in his eyes and twisting in the soft breeze.

"Sodding Merlin's balls," the boy muttered through clenched teeth. He blew ineffectually at the long strands as he turned a page, knocking aside a ladybird that had landed on the corner of the parchment.

"You really do need a haircut, Sev." An amused drawl caught the boy's attention. He looked up with a scowl. A young man in his early twenties hovered over him, tall and slender in a pair of faded jeans and a green plaid flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up over thin, muscular forearms. The summer breeze ruffled his cropped white-blond hair, and his lips were quirked in a mischievous smirk. He clutched two willow fishing poles in one hand and a battered wicker basket in the other.

"If you call me that again, Lucius, I shall hex you."

Lucius Malfoy squatted next to him, a smug grin lighting up his pointed face. "Sorry, Severus." He scratched the tip of his narrow nose and peered down at the page Severus was studying. He grimaced and pulled the book out of the teenager's hands.

"Bugger!" Severus reached for the book. "Give it back to me, you inept tosser!"

"Oh, I assure you, I'm quite adept at tossing off." Lucius quirked an eyebrow at the book's title page as he held it out of the boy's reach. "Necromantic Theory and Practice Throughout the Middle Ages, Volume One?" He tossed the tome aside, not caring that it landed face-up in the calf-deep, wildflower-strewn grass. "Honestly, Sev, your choice in reading material is absolutely horrific. Not even Binns could make it through that one, much less a sixth year. You need to have your cock wanked but good if you're resorting to immersing yourself in this shite."

"Seventh year now, I said don't call me Sev, and yes, in fact, I could use a good shag," Severus growled. "I don't suppose you are volunteering?" He scrambled for the book, picking it up and dusting the dirt from the cover. He pulled it to his chest and glared up at Lucius. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be entertaining that insipid bird of yours?"

Lucius stood up. "Narcissa's with Mother, having tea with the Wiltshire Witches' Society for Improvement and Restoration. I've got the afternoon free, thank Merlin. Which means no robe fittings, no arguments over the guest list, and no silly prattle about which cake would be best to serve. For the next four hours at least, I am a free man." He brushed dirt off his knees and groaned. "Don't ever get married, Severus. It's not worth it."

"I have no intention of it," Severus said archly.

Lucius grunted. "Smart lad." He clapped his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I'm off to see if anything's biting along the river. Thought you might want to come with. Old times' sake and all that rot."

"You merely want someone there to listen to you brag about your superior casting skills." Severus looked up at the thin layer of grey clouds gathering at the horizon. "Might rain."

"It'll hold."

"You say." Severus scowled at his friend. "I refuse to get caught in a downpour."

"A little rain won't hurt you, you git." Lucius eyed the younger boy's frayed robe. "You better wear Muggle clothes, though. They're having a fair in Avebury, and I don't feel up to Obliviating the whole lot if we run into any of the blighters." He twisted his mouth to one side. "You do have trousers, don't you?"

Severus shrugged. "I've a pair tucked in the back of my closet. They were Grandfather's, I think." He slid his eyes down Lucius' legs, eyebrow quirking. "Thought you despised anything having to do with Muggles." A sneer curved his thin lips. "Including their clothing."

"On general principle, yes." Lucius shot Severus a grin. "However, the occasional lowering of myself into Muggle banality has the delightful benefit of brassing off my father." He shrugged. "Besides, much as I hate to admit it, trousers are more practical than a robe when it comes to fishing. So. Are you coming with or not?"

Severus glanced at the decrepit stone manor house at the top of the hill and bit his lip. "Wait here for me?"

Lucius' eyes flicked up the hill. "He's there?" At Severus' tight nod, he frowned. "Maybe I ought to go up with you."

"It'd be better if you didn't," Severus said, his jaw tightening.

Lucius sighed and shifted the fishing poles to his other hand upon seeing the stubborn glint in his young companion's eye. Lucius had been friends with Severus since the boy's birth; Severus knew the older man realised the futility of arguing with him when he had donned that particular scowl. With a shrug, Lucius gave in. "Right then. I'll meet you at the fence, shall I?"

He started for the lower gate. A few steps down the lane he turned around. "If you're not down there in a quarter-hour, I'm coming up, though."

Severus allowed himself a half-smile. "I'll be there."

"You had better." Lucius hoisted the fishing poles over his shoulder and trudged down the worn grass path, humming under his breath.

The boy watched him walk away, a small furrow creasing his brow.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus slid the shabby white linen shirt over his arms, shrugging it up over his shoulders. His fingers stumbled over the tiny buttons, closing the too-large shirt over his scrawny, nearly concave chest. He frowned at himself in the mirror. He'd always been long and narrow, even as a baby...almost stretched-out looking. The other boys in his year had begun to fill out several years back, developing firm muscles and broadening chests that were flashed about with much pride in the Quidditch changing rooms. He sighed. The only growing he'd done recently was to add yet another three inches to his already lanky frame.

He shoved the shirt into his trousers and secured the threadbare brown corduroys with a wide leather belt. He glanced at the portrait of his mother that sat on the scratched surface of the rickety dresser. It was the only thing he had left of her: his father had seen to that, destroying everything that had once belonged to her the day after his fingers had crushed the life from her slender throat. Only a distraught ten-year-old boy's sobs and Lucius' threat of painful hexes had saved this one portrait. "All right, Dai?" he asked, tucking his wand into the waistband of his trousers.

The dark-haired woman eyed him critically, wrinkling her prominent nose. "Your bal," she murmured in a familiar, lilting Romani accent.

Severus felt his heart clench. Merlin, he missed that voice. Even after six years. Blinking back a rush of tears, he pulled his hair back from his face with a thin leather tie. "Better?"

His mother nodded, her dark eyes gleaming at him from the picture frame. "Much, my bitti chav." She smiled at him. "So handsome."

"Dai," he whispered, returning her half-smile, "if you think that, you're absolutely barking."

She laughed. "One day there'll be someone who agrees with me. You just wait." Dark eyes so like his own sparkled up at him. "Kamau tut."

Severus kissed his fingertip, then pressed it to his mother's painted cheek. "I love you, too."

He slipped out of the room, pausing in the darkened hallway to listen for his father. Silence echoed through the house. Severus relaxed, exhaling in relief. The bastard must have finally passed out. He'd been ensconced in his study since stumbling in early that morning, the stench of the Muggle pub down the lane still clinging to him. Severus skulked down the steps and had almost reached the front door when a heavy hand caught his shoulder and spun him around.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?" Octavius Snape glared down at his son, the alcohol fumes emanating from his breath nearly sending Severus staggering backwards. The boy jerked away from his father's bruising grip.

"Out. Not that it's any of your concern." Severus curled his lip, his disdain blazing from his eyes. He sniffed. "You reek. What did you do, crawl into the entire keg this time?"

The back of his father's hand struck his jaw, snapping his head back and causing his eyes to water.

"I thought I already beat that tongue out of you." Octavius closed his hand into a fist and it fell - crashed - into his son's cheekbone. Once, twice, and the sharp edge of Octavius' signet ring cut through the boy's sallow skin, his heavy knuckles pulverising the thin muscle beneath. Pain exploded through the boy's head, blurring his vision.

Severus yanked his wand from his trousers and waved it wildly at his father. "Diffindo!" he shouted, ducking under Octavius' arm and racing down the hall.

With a howl, the elder Snape grabbed at his wrist, blood spurting from between his fingers. "You blasted little sod!" He aimed his wand at his fleeing son. A chunk of mahogany panelling shattered just above the boy's head.

Severus tore through the kitchen. He could hear his father stumbling through the hall behind him, cursing loudly. Wiping blood from his cheek, he slammed the back door open and leapt over the rickety back stoop. He raced down the sloping yard, crashing through the long-neglected hedges of his mother's beloved garden. He shoved his wand back into his waistband as his father staggered out onto the stoop with a bellow. Lucius stood by the gate, peering down at the pocket-watch in his hand. He looked up in surprise as Severus sped past him.

"Better move!" Severus shouted.

A jet of red light flew past Lucius and bounced off one of the ancient oaks lining the back fence. Bits of bark scattered through the air. "Bloody hell!" Lucius shoved the watch in his pocket, grabbed the fishing poles, and took off after the younger boy. They fled down the white clay drive, dust swirling around their pounding feet.

Severus finally slowed down near the main road. He stopped, leaning over, his fists hard against his thighs, his breath coming in painful gasps.

"What the blazes got into him?" Lucius wheezed.

Severus shrugged. He stood up straight, his chest still heaving.

"Goddamn it." Lucius' eyes narrowed. He reached a finger out and touched Severus' bloody cheek. The boy flinched at the slight pressure. "Got you good this time. Nasty cut and one hell of a bruise." He pulled out his wand and pressed it lightly against the swollen flesh. A quick murmur and Severus felt magic tingle through his aching face. Lucius nodded. "Better."

"Thank you." Severus rubbed his cheek lightly.

Lucius cast an angry glare back up the drive. "One of these days I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for you."

"Not before I do." Severus' mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Don't know why you haven't done it before now," Lucius said through gritted teeth as they walked down to the main road.

Severus gave him a shuttered look. "Frankly, I'm not that keen on Azkaban at this point in my life."

Lucius shrugged. "You wouldn't necessarily end up there." He cut his eyes at Severus. "I've told you about my, ah, friend. He still wants to meet you."

"And I'm still not interested." Severus shoved his hands in his pockets. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"But he could help you. The Dark Lord has power, Severus," Lucius hissed. "Incredible power...and it's all there for the taking." His grey eyes gleamed. "Just imagine what you could do. What you could be. That bastard father of yours would never lay a hand on you again. You'd be twice the wizard he is."

Severus pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed it. The offer was tempting. Very tempting. But nothing was ever given for free; Severus' life had taught him that already. Until he knew the price that would be exacted from him, he was not about to pledge his devotion to anyone. He sighed and shook his head. "I already am twice the wizard he is."

Lucius snorted. "Right. And you looked it bolting down that hill."

"Sod off." Severus grabbed one of the fishing poles. He shook it lightly, watching the tip bob back and forth. "These your father's?"

"Yes." Lucius lifted the wicker basket. "Nicked his charmed hooks, too." He grinned. "Ought to come back with quite a catch today."

"Narcissa Black will be duly impressed, I'm certain." Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. "Her High-and-Mightiness does know that her sole meuniere starts out flopping around in the river, doesn't she?

Lucius shot him a withering glare.

Severus smirked.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, belt up," Lucius muttered, pulling his damp shirt collar tighter around his neck in the hopes of keeping the cold rain from dripping down his back.

"I didn't say a word," Severus said, amusement tingeing his voice. He hunched his shoulders, ducking further under the hedgerow. "Although it's not my fault you didn't think to cast Impervious when it first started."

"Might I point out that technically it's illegal for you to cast it yourself for another four months?" Lucius gave him a haughty glare, the effect of which was completely negated by the trickle of rain running off the tip of his nose. "And I shan't stand up for you when the Aurors arrive."

"Oh, I rather think they've got more important issues on their plate than tracking down a bit of underage wizardry in the wilds of Wiltshire," Severus said coolly. "Your friend for one." He shivered against the blast of wet wind that whipped down the road, blowing sharp pellets of rain against his skin.

Lightning flashed through the sky, cutting a bright path through the dark grey clouds above them. Lucius peered through the pouring rain. "Looks like it's letting up a bit."

Severus stared at him incredulously. "You're mad."

"No," Lucius insisted. "Look." He pointed towards a tiny crack of what might have been sunshine in one of the heavy grey clouds. He grabbed Severus' arm and hauled him out of the protective shrubbery and into the cold rain. "Let's go."

Severus jerked his arm away and stared at Lucius. "And get struck by lightning? I think not, you bloody git."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you're frightened by a bit of lightning," Lucius sneered. "Ickle Sevviekins wants to scamper back into the hedges?" He tutted. "What would your House mates say to that?"

"Ickle Sevviekins wants to hex your arse back to the Manor," Severus snarled. He strode down the narrow road, glancing back over his shoulder. "Well," he said impatiently, "are you coming or not?"

Lucius grinned at him and aimed his wand. "Finite Incantatum!"

Rain sloshed down Severus, drenching him from head to toe. Lucius laughed.

"You unmitigated bastard!" Severus shoved his soaked hair back from his forehead. Rivulets of rain streamed down his face; his linen shirt clung to his narrow shoulders. He aimed his wand back at Lucius and shot a Jelly-Legs Jinx at his still-chuckling friend. Lucius collapsed in the mud as his legs gave way.

"Here now!" he shouted. "Not sporting of you, Snape."

"About as sporting as your immature attempt at humour," Snape muttered. He glared down at Lucius. "Finite Incantatum."

Lucius clambered to his feet, his jeans smeared with thick mud. "You've got to admit, it was amusing," he said, a smirk curving his lips. He eyed the boy in front of him. "You should see yourself."

"Sod you."

Severus turned on his heel and started marching down the lane, back ramrod stiff. Lucius hurried to catch up with him. He draped an arm across Severus' shoulders. "Don't be a berk."

"Too late," Severus grumbled. "I've already come out with you."

Lucius squeezed the boy to him. "Sorry."

Severus snorted but relaxed against the older man slightly. " You're an arse."

"I know." Lucius looked up at the sky as the rain began to slack off. "See? Told you it was letting up." He dropped his arm. Severus pushed away the twinge of disappointment that zinged through him.

They slogged along the road, their boots covered with a thin layer of mud. A battered lorry passed them, bouncing along the rutted lane. It stopped in front of them, its taillights glowing red in the gloom. A wizened Muggle stuck his head out of the driver's window.

"Where are you lads off to?"

"River Kennet," Lucius said cautiously. He held up his fishing pole.

The old man cackled. "Ought to get some good carp today!" He nodded to the back of the truck. "I'll cart you up to West Overton, if you like."

Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance. Severus shrugged. "Save us from walking," he muttered.

Lucius nodded. They tossed their fishing gear into the lorry bed and clambered over the rusted tailgate. Lucius wrinkled his nose and tugged at his jeans as he settled back against the cab of the lorry.

"Filthy."

"You or this moving claptrap?" Severus leaned against a wheel bed, frowning at the orange-brown rust that rubbed off on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Both, actually. No thanks to you." Lucius glared at him. "Arsehole."

Severus smirked at him.

Lucius leaned his head against the grime-encrusted window and regarded his friend. "So, have you given any thought to what you'll do after the end of the school year?"

The boy shrugged. "Haven't really decided yet." He stared at the passing trees, his lip caught between his teeth.

"With your skill in Potions, you should be able to find a position as an apothecary's apprentice if that's what you wish." Lucius' lip curled in disdain. "Or you could set your sights higher."

Severus cut his eyes towards the older man. He sighed. "I've already told you-"

Lucius held up a hand. "He's intrigued by you. The Dark Lord seldom shows such personal interest in a possible recruit. You should be flattered. Your talents have been highly spoken of, both by others and myself. The Dark Lord needs men of your calibre in his service."

"I am no man's servant. And I most assuredly have no interest in whoring my life's work to another wizard. Powerful or not."

"You're a fool then." Lucius leaned forward, his eyes glittering. "You would not believe the level of power the Dark Lord has obtained. And he shares, Severus. He shares what he knows. You've always been fascinated by the Dark Arts. Now here's your chance to learn them. From a master."

Severus scraped at the flaking faded-red paint on the bed of the lorry. "Lucius..."

"Just think about it, all right?" Lucius' gaze caught Severus'. The boy nodded. Lucius shot him a pleased grin. Severus felt a flush rise in his cheeks. He glanced away quickly.

"Has Narcissa finally settled upon a date?" he asked.

Lucius groaned. "October 24. The day I trade all this freedom," he waved a hand at the passing landscape, "for the staid life of a responsible adult."

"You sound delighted," Severus remarked dryly. "Trouble between the lovebirds already?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Our relationship is far from a love match."

The boy gave him a startled look. "But I thought-"

"What?" A bitter laugh escaped Lucius' lips. "That I was tit over arse for the infamous Ice Queen? Hardly likely."

"You've always seemed as if you were."

Lucius snorted. "You, of all people, ought to know that things are not always as they seem. I act in the manner that is expected of me."

Severus studied the man across from him. A deep furrow marred the perfection of Lucius' pale brow. The older man pulled his knees to his chest, his fingers gripping the heavy denim encasing his legs. He scowled down at his clenched hands.

Severus' eyes widened. "You don't want to go through with it."

Grey eyes blazed at him. "What I want is of no consequence," Lucius said. "An alliance between the Houses of Black and Malfoy has been sought by my family for the past century. This farce has been arranged since my tenth birthday. I have no choice in the matter, as my parents so eloquently explained to me on that momentous occasion. I am to wed Narcissa, bed her, and sire the next Malfoy brat to carry on the family destiny. According to Father, that is my sole purpose in life."

"You can tell your father to sod off." Severus frowned. "You shouldn't have to marry someone you don't love."

"Romantic notions do not suit you, Severus Snape." Lucius shook his head. "And a word of advice? Never mention such tripe in polite society. You'd be laughed out of the room."

"What's wrong with wanting to marry for love?"

"I thought you had no intentions of ever condemning yourself to wedded bliss."

"I don't." Severus lifted his chin and stared down his nose at his friend. "But if I ever were to make such a foolish error in judgement, I'd at least want it to be for a reason other than expanding my family's coffers."

"There is no other reason for marriage." Lucius laughed. "At least not among families of the Malfoys' social standing." He raised an eyebrow. "And it seems to me that the Snape family coffers could use some expanding of their own. Perhaps you should-"

"Bugger off, Lucius," the boy said mildly. "You may be a slave to your father's whims, but I am my own man."

"Said with the utter arrogance of youth." Lucius smirked at him. "You'll soon have yourself disabused of that notion once you find yourself out in the cold, dark world. Not one of us is his own man." He turned dispassionate eyes on the younger boy. "You'd be better off learning that now. What's important is how much power the one you owe allegiance to has and how you can turn said influence to your own advantage." He drummed his fingers against the rusted side of the lorry. "Life is all about whom you know and what you can get from them. Those who learn that lesson quickly rise to the top."

Severus' eyes flicked down to Lucius' left arm. He reached out and pushed back the older man's sleeve. He contemplated the dark skull that marred Lucius' pale skin. "As you have done."

A tight smile curved Lucius' lips. "Yes."

"Doesn't it frighten you? Giving up control like that?" Severus ran a fingertip across the bared fangs of the serpent, shivering as Lucius' forearm flexed under his touch. "Being little more than a madman's servant?"

"Ah, but there is where you're wrong, Severus." Lucius placed a hand over the boy's fingers, pressing them into his scarred skin. "It's so much more than that. The Dark Lord will win this war. A new order will rise from the ashes of the old. One which conforms to our ideals." He laughed. "Just think of it. No more restrictions on how we can use our magic. No more need to hide ourselves from people like that idiot there." He jerked his head towards the cab.

Severus glanced at the grizzled Muggle. The old man was belting out some Muggle song off-key and at the top of his lungs, pausing only when wet coughs rattled his chest. The boy exhaled. "Yes, but..."

"But what?" Lucius sneered. "You can't honestly tell me that you think we should remain underground the way we have for the past five centuries? It's time for us to take our rightful place in this world. And I intend to be there when it happens."

"There's too many of them." Severus pointed out. "You honestly think that some rag-tag lot of renegade wizards is going to control all of the Muggle simpletons in this world?" He snorted. "You can't even control the magical nitwits. Look at the Ministry."

"Not at first," Lucius said stubbornly. "It will take time. Effort. But they're sheep, Severus. Once they see the power--"

Severus rolled his eyes. "On about the Dark Lord's might again, are we? Honestly, Lucius, you're like a bloody broken record."

"A what?" Lucius stared at him blankly.

Severus sighed. "You really need to be more well-read. Record?" He indicated a wide circumference with his hands. "One of those Muggle discs that plays music? Circular device made of vinyl?"

"And you are familiar with them how?" Lucius stared pointedly at Severus' worn trousers. "The only Muggle clothes you have are two generations old."

"Zabini's cousin Keith is a Squib who's part of some Muggle band. Rolling Rocks or Pebbles or some such rot." Severus shrugged. "He gave him copies of their records last Christmas. Took us nearly two months before we found a charm that would play them."

Lucius curled his lip. "You ought not to be associating with Zabini. Slytherin or no, his family is not our kind."

"He's a good sort," Severus protested. "Keeps to himself mostly."

"Tainted blood, Severus. His great-great-grandmother was a Muggle."

Severus pursed his lips, but he kept silent.

The lorry began to slow down as they approached the wider stretch of road that ran through the tiny village. A smattering of half-timbered, thatched cottages lined the white clay lane. The Muggle driver stuck his head out the side window.

"West Overton, lads! I'll have to set you down here...closest I can get to the Kennet."

Severus clambered over the tailgate, fishing pole clutched in one hand. Lucius followed him. The older man walked up to the cab. His eyes glinted as he smiled at the Muggle.

"Thanks..." Lucius hesitated, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. "Mate."

The Muggle's forehead wrinkled in confusion, then smoothed out. He grinned. "My pleasure, son." His voice faltered. "Here now, what's that?"

Lucius had pulled out his wand.

"Lucius," Severus said sharply.

The other man ignored him. He leaned into the cab, muttered a spell under his breath, and stepped back, a satisfied smirk lighting up his face. The lorry jolted into gear and screeched down the road, dust spewing up in its wake as it veered from one side of the street to the other. A woman sweeping the front stoop of the tiny chemist's shop jumped out of the way. Raising a fist at the retreating lorry, she let loose with a long colourful curse towards the driver and his progeny.

"What did you do to him?" Severus hissed as Lucius strolled up to him.

Lucius shrugged, his eyes still following the haphazard progress of the lorry as it roared down the street. "Just a little drunkenness spell." He glanced over at Severus' glowering face. He waved his hand in irritation. "Oh, don't worry. It'll wear off soon enough. Git will probably be stopped before anyone is hurt. More's the pity."

"And if he doesn't?"

Lucius gave him an amused look. "One less Muggle." He started down the narrow path winding its way from the village High Street to the banks of the River Kennet.

Severus shook his head. "Merlin, Lucius..." He hoisted his fishing pole over his shoulder and followed his friend through the gorse bushes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood along the riverbank, staring down at the swirling water. A plethora of carp flopped in the wicker basket at their feet, giving their last death gasps. Severus frowned at them. He preferred to think of his food as not having two eyes that could glare balefully back at him.

He watched as Lucius pulled his arm back and, with a graceful flick of his rod, sent his hook flying through the air, landing with the merest splash in the white-capped rush.

Severus reeled his line in and tossed the pole aside. He plopped down on the damp grass and watched as Lucius tightened his grip ever so slightly on the thin rod.

"Giving up so soon?" Lucius never took his gaze off the almost invisible thread connecting his rod with its enchanted hook. A pleased smile curved his lips as the line jerked once, then twice.

"We've got enough." Severus' eyes dropped down to the subtle curve of Lucius' arse, cupped by the mud-stained denim of his jeans. He licked his bottom lip and focused on willing away the warmth that tingled through his groin. Pulling his knees to his chest, he rested his chin on the frayed corduroy. The boy let his breath out slowly and closed his eyes.

He was a poof, and he knew it. Had known it for the past year. It'd almost been a relief when Mountebank, that new Dark Arts teacher from last term, had caught his eye. At least then he'd finally understood why it was that he had no interest in any of the girls that twittered and simpered in the Slytherin common room. He might be a freak, but at least he wasn't the type of freak who had no interest in carnal activities at all. For a while he'd started to wonder. But once he'd snuck up to the Astronomy Tower a time or two with one or the other of the boys who shared his secret tastes, he'd realised that he was, most definitely, enamoured with sex. As long as a vagina was nowhere to be found.

But this attraction to Lucius? He shivered. Something inside of him insisted that nothing good could come of it. Lucius was his oldest friend. They'd grown up together. Lucius had taken him under his wing when he'd first been sorted into Slytherin. It was unthinkable that he should sacrifice sixteen years of friendship merely because his prick wanted a rough ride between Lucius' arsecheeks.

It was mad. Barking up the tree mad.

He opened his eyes. Lucius had taken a few steps off the riverbank and into the water. The wind ruffled his silver-gilt hair, his muscles moved under the flannel shirt as he reeled in his catch. He turned to Severus and held up a large carp, a wide smile lighting up his face. "Not shabby, eh?"

Severus shook his head. "No," he murmured. He swallowed hard as Lucius climbed back up the bank towards him. The urge to touch him, to stroke that soft skin, was overwhelming. Almost without thinking he reached out, his hand colliding with Lucius' hard chest. His fingers clenched at the soft fabric of the plaid shirt.

And then his eyes met Lucius' puzzled gaze, and he realised what his hand was doing. Startled, he pushed backwards, catching Lucius off-balance. The older man flailed, stumbled, then grabbed Severus' leg as he tumbled into the churning river, yanking him along. Severus slid down the muddy bank and landed in the water with a splash. He shouted, receiving only a mouthful of muddy water as an answer.

He bobbed back up to the surface and regained his balance, sputtering. Lucius leaned against a rock, water dripping down his face and swirling around his waist.

Lucius splashed cold river water across Severus, laughing. "Sodding prat." He shook his wet head, droplets flying every which way. "You've got weeds in your hair." He reached out and plucked a thick, slimy strand of plant growth from Severus' tangled locks, dropping it back into the water that rushed past their waists. His fingertips brushed the boy's sloped shoulder. Severus caught his breath as Lucius' smile faded.

He stared unblinking at his friend as Lucius' fingers curled around his thin bicep. Lucius swallowed, his thumb tracing the curve and dip of the boy's wiry muscle.

"Severus."

The whisper sent the boy's nerves jangling. He licked his bottom lip, his eyes never straying from Lucius' cool grey gaze. The older man slid his hand over Severus' neck, his fingers trailing across the boy's angular jaw. His thumb caressed Severus' thin mouth, pulled lightly at the boy's lower lip.

With a ragged breath, Severus sucked the thick digit into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the tip, his teeth grazing the wrinkled flesh of the knuckle. His mind screamed at him to stop. This was Lucius. This was mad. This was...bloody amazing. Lucius hissed. Severus moaned and twisted his tongue across the soft skin.

Lucius pulled his thumb away, cupped the boy's head between his damp hands, and ground his mouth against Severus', his tongue thrusting past the boy's lips to plunder the warm recesses of his mouth.

"Fu--" Severus gasped and slid his hands over his friend's narrow shoulders. He dug his fingers into Lucius' back, pressing his body full against the older man's as their mouths moved frantically against one another. He could feel Lucius' erection burning him through the layers of clothing separating them from one another and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to feel his bare skin sliding across the other man's. He pulled away abruptly, eyes wide, chest heaving.

Lucius stared at him. Slowly, almost as if he were unaware of his own movement, the older man stretched his hand towards Severus. A slender, graceful fingertip slid over the near-transparent wet linen of the boy's shirt, tracing a tight circle around Severus' pebbled nipple. The boy gasped, arching his back as Lucius' fingernail scraped lightly at the hardened nub. With a moan, Lucius grabbed the placket of Severus' shirt and wrenched it open, sending buttons flying into the swiftly flowing river. His mouth covered Severus' nipple; his tongue lapped lightly at the puckered skin of his aureole.

"Oh, Merlin..." Severus tangled his fingers in damp, silky blond hair, pulling Lucius closer. He cried out as the other man's teeth skimmed his aching nipple. "Please..."

Somehow they stumbled back onto the riverbank, Lucius pushing Severus into the muddy earth as he pulled the boy's shirt from his shoulders. He lifted his head and stared at Severus, grey eyes darkening. "You taste," he murmured, "you taste like cinnamon. And cloves. Like I always knew you would." He swiped his tongue along the curve of Severus' neck. His fingers trailed down the boy's chest, his fingertips tracing the thin line of dark hair that disappeared into Severus' trousers. His mouth followed his fingers, his teeth nipping along the flat planes of Severus' stomach.

The boy groaned, his hips bucking.

Lucius slid his palm over the swelling bulge in Severus' trousers. He caressed the boy's aching cock through the worn corduroy, traced the heavy glans with his fingertip.

"Lucius, please..." Severus clutched at the weeds around him, arching his back and writhing like a well-loved cat.

"Please what?" Lucius worked the end of Severus' belt through the buckle and yanked it off. He smiled down at the boy. "What do you want?" He ran the dull edge of the belt buckle over Severus' chest, scraping at the boy's hardened nipples with the cool metal. Severus gasped, closing his eyes.

"I want..." He moaned as Lucius slapped the weathered leather sharply against his chest. Power. A side of the belt caught against his nipple. Influence. Another hard smack, this one directly on the aching nub, and he whimpered. You.

"I want you to-"

"To what?" Lucius leaned in, his warm breath ghosting against Severus' lips. The boy opened his mouth as if to drink it in. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," Severus whispered.

Silence. Severus' eyes flew open as panic filled him. God. Merlin. He shouldn't have asked--

Lucius was staring at him, face inscrutable. He reached up and stroked Severus' jaw, his thumb crushing the boy's thin lips. "Yes."

Relief flooded Severus as he slumped into the fragrant grass, only to be replaced by surprise and a gasp of pain as Lucius yanked the boy's hands above his head and wrapped the belt tightly around his wrists. A murmured incantation and the free end of the belt attached itself to the trunk of a nearby sapling, coiling itself firmly around the green bark with a sharp tug. Severus winced as the thick leather bit into his flesh.

"What--"

Lucius backhanded him lightly across the face. Severus flinched, his mind flashing back to his father's heavy fist crashing against his cheek. He jerked his head back.

"No."

"Quiet." Lucius leaned down and captured Severus' lips with his. His palm gently caressed the boy's stinging cheek.

Severus groaned and arched up. All thoughts of his father dissipated as he caught Lucius' bottom lip between his teeth, wordlessly vowing his allegiance to the older man. He whimpered when he felt Lucius' hands moving between their bodies, his fingers undoing the tiny metal buttons of his shirt. Within moments the flannel separating their chests was gone. Severus cried out in delight as Lucius' hardened nipples brushed across his.

"So responsive," Lucius murmured into the boy's neck, his sharp teeth biting the soft flesh. "You love to be touched, don't you, Severus?"

Severus twisted beneath the other man's questing hand, gasping as those slender, elegant fingers eased open the buttons of his trousers and slid inside. Cool fingertips brushed his inner thigh, grazed his heavy sac and slipped around his swollen cock, pulling it free. He cried out as Lucius' thumb caressed the underside of his aching glans. "Please," he panted, jerking at the leather binding his wrists. "Want to touch..."

"Not yet." Lucius pulled his hand away and tightened the belt. He knelt over Severus, his hands sliding down the boy's lanky arms, across his protruding ribs, down his flat stomach, stopping only to pinch and tweak and tease. His perfectly manicured nails scraped over Severus' pallid skin, leaving in their wake angry white trails that faded into pink.

Severus writhed beneath him, pressing into the harsh caresses as often as he sought to avoid them. The stinging pain only served to increase the tightness of his bollocks, the aching heaviness of his cock. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to continue forever.

Kicking his shoes off, Severus dug his bare toes into the damp earth, pushing himself up against Lucius' slender body. He longed to pull his hands from the leather strap binding them, to run them across Lucius' pale skin, tangle them in his champagne hair. He gasped as Lucius dug his fingers into his hips, grinding his thumbs hard against the sharp protrusion of his pelvic bones. Pain shot through his groin, throbbing into his already leaking prick. He closed his eyes, revelling in the torturous pleasure.

Lucius yanked Severus' trousers over his hips, pulling them roughly from the boy's legs and tossing them aside. He stared down at the naked boy beneath him, his eyes gleaming as his fingers worked at the buttons of his own trousers. "You are far from beautiful, Severus," he murmured, pushing his trousers down and off. Severus moaned at the sight of Lucius' erect cock, the wide head already damp, the older man's hand closing around it, pulling ever so carefully.

Lucius leaned over him, his fingers still stroking, his eyes narrowed. He licked his bottom lip. Severus arched up, wanting those fingers to wrap around his prick, needing that soft touch to brush across his burning skin.

"Yes. Far, far from beautiful, I think," Lucius whispered, rubbing the head of his cock across Severus' battered hipbone. One hand slid up to caress the boy's face. "Wouldn't you say?"

Severus gasped, biting his lip.

"Answer me." Lucius dug his thumbnail into the flesh underneath Severus' jaw, bruising the sallow skin. Severus flinched.

Lucius smiled gently at him. He shifted so that his cock rubbed against Severus'. He chuckled as the boy moaned and jerked beneath him. "Tell me you're not beautiful, Severus."

Severus stared up at him. "Wha-" he croaked, his mind whirling. He didn't care what game Lucius playing just as long as he could feel that beautiful prick pressed to his.

Lucius rammed his nail deeper into Severus' neck. A small trickle of blood seeped out from underneath. "Tell me."

The boy swallowed and nodded. "I'm not beautiful," he choked out.

Lucius stroked his thumb over the crescent-shaped wound, smearing blood down the boy's pale throat. "No, you're not," he agreed. "You've a horrid hooked nose, you're far too scrawny for my tastes, your hair is utterly frightful, your personal hygiene leaves something to be desired, and in all the years I've known you I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you without that scowl on your face. All in all, a rather unappealing package."

Severus looked away, refusing to let the older man see how deeply his judgement stung. He knew he was no prize. He didn't need to have it flaunted in his face. Frustrated, he felt his erection begin to diminish.

Lucius eyed him thoughtfully. "And yet here I am." His hand trailed down to Severus' cock, his fingers brushing lightly across the softened shaft. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching Severus'. "And I want you."

The boy stared up into Lucius' grey eyes. Blood pounded through his body, every nerve ending in his skin tingled. A ragged sigh escaped his throat. "God. Please," he whispered, his voice raspy with need.

Lucius ran his tongue across Severus' blood-streaked throat, his teeth pulling gently at the tiny gash. Severus arched his neck, groaning as the older man lapped at the thin trickle of blood and sweat.

 

"I want you," Lucius murmured up against the boy's skin. His fingers slid over Severus' cock, down the slight crease between groin and thigh. They circled the puckered flesh of the boy's entrance, nails lightly abrading the sensitive skin. "Why is that? Why do I want you?" Lucius bit Severus' collarbone, drawing blood as he thrust two dry fingers deep within the boy's arse.

Severus cried out, the fiery stabs of pain in his chest and arse thrumming straight to his cock. "I don't know," he gasped, rubbing his body against Lucius', desperate to impale himself further on those slender fingers, desperate to wrench away from the burning pain splitting him in two. Hurt, hurt, hurt. God, he felt alive. "My sharp wit and brilliant mind, perhaps?" He groaned, clenching around Lucius' fingers. Exquisite agony shot through him.

Lucius chuckled and kissed the reddening bite mark. "Perhaps." He stroked the boy's tight hole. "Or perhaps I've merely wondered what you would look like if I ever did this." His fingertips grazed Severus' prostate. The boy gave a hoarse shout as a dizzying wave of utter pleasure crashed through his bruised body, leaving behind a dull fire that scorched his flushed skin.

"Quite nice, isn't it, Severus?" Lucius' hot breath grazed the boy's mouth, eliciting a broken whimper. His fingers scissored deep within Severus' arse. "You want more, do you?"

Severus nodded mutely, his sweat-slicked chest heaving. Lucius chuckled and raised up over the boy. Severus closed his eyes, ignoring the ache in his shoulders, his wrists, his arse and focusing instead on the throb of arousal that pulsed through his blood, the electric tingle of want that danced across his skin. He moaned as Lucius' fingers slid from inside of him, his disappointment abating only when he felt the damp head of the older man's cock pressed up against his entrance.

"Beg me, Severus."

The boy's eyes flew open, then narrowed. "No." He would not beg. He would never beg anyone for anything.

Lucius' jaw tightened. He shoved a finger back into Severus, scraping his fingernail roughly along the smooth muscle of the boy's channel.

Severus screamed.

"Beg me." The older man's lips brushed over Severus'. "Please." His thumb caressed the boy's tight scrotum. "I want..." He trailed off, his mouth crushed against Severus'.

The boy broke away, gasping. He stared at Lucius for a long moment, obsidian eyes searching out the hidden depths of the man above him. Lucius wanted...what? Grey eyes met his gaze, hooded, guarded, save for the gleam of arousal and a flash of--Severus' breath hitched. Not want, although that was there as well. Need. The older man needed him. He needed this. Severus pushed his hips up, gazing at Lucius in wordless supplication.

"Say it," Lucius murmured, capturing Severus' nipple between his fingertips and pinching hard.

"Fuck me," Severus whispered. "Please." His wrists strained against the leather strap. He wanted to touch. To slide fingertips across slick skin. To tangle his hands in sweaty hair. He groaned in frustration.

Lucius grunted and pulled his hand away, only to replace it with his cock. "Again."

"Please." Severus said louder, pushing against him. He grunted as the slick head slipped through his crease.

Lucius slid down the boy's body, stopping to press his mouth gently to the sharp ridge of Severus' hipbone. He reached for his wand and pressed the tip against Severus' thigh.

"Diffindo."

The boy gasped as a thin incision ripped through his skin. Blood poured in a steady stream from the wound. Lucius slid two fingers through the slick pool and slipped them into Severus' hole, coating him with the thick fluid.

Lucius writhed above him, the muscles in his shoulders cording with each movement. He shoved his cock against Severus' entrance, barely pushing the tip between the puckered wrinkles of flesh. "Beg me again," he whispered, brushing his mouth across the boy's clenched jaw.

"Please, Lucius," Severus moaned, his ire rising. "Goddamn it, just bloody do it!" He bit his lip as Lucius pressed against him, deeper this time, then pulling back, leaving him empty. Bereft.

"Please!" he shouted as the older man slammed into him at last, sheathing his thick cock in the boy's taut arse.

Severus felt as if he had been torn in half. He screamed again as pain ripped through him, swamping him in pure agony. His stomach lurched wildly, and he fought the urge to gag. He was half-aware of a sticky slickness in his crease, a tiny trickle that ran down his skin and pooled in the juncture of his arse and thigh. More blood, his rational mind supplied over the din of the pain whipping through his body. No real lubrication. Too tight. Hurts. Badly. He bit back another scream. Spell. Should have used--no. Lucius wouldn't have. He wanted this. Like this. Severus dug his fingernails into his palms. Merlin. He bit his lip. Fucking hurts. Should have--

And then Lucius moved, thrusting slowly as he wrapped his hand around Severus' cock and pulled.

The boy stopped thinking.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first star of the night glittered in the purple-blue twilight.

They stood at the foot of the path, two dark shadows against the hedgerow.

Lucius brushed a finger across Severus' cheek, pushing back a stray tendril of hair. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

Lucius shrugged. "Life as normal."

"You'll marry." It was a statement, delivered in a flat, emotionless voice.

"To fulfil my familial duty. As will you." A tight smile curved Lucius' lips. "One day."

The boy shook his head. "No."

"We can still-"

Severus cut him off with a raised hand. "I know. Stolen moments and such," he said with a curled lip. "Skulking about in darkened corners. Hurried shags behind locked doors. Rather melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Yes." Lucius cupped the boy's chin and kissed him, biting his lip lightly.

"Narcissa, of course, will have lovers of her own," Severus said at last, only slightly out of breath. "Once she provides an heir."

"Yes." The older man kissed the boy's neck. "Thank Merlin we shan't have to wait for that."

"One of the benefits of being a poof," Severus murmured, lifting his jaw as Lucius' lips slid over his Adam's apple. He smiled faintly. "Among many others."

Lucius chuckled and ran his fingers down the torn front of Severus' shirt to the bulge in the boy's corduroy trousers. He stroked his thumb over the worn fabric. Severus hissed and threw his head back.

Lucius dropped his hand and stepped away. He nodded towards the path leading to Snape Manor. "You had better get back up there before the bastard wanders home from the pub again. With any luck he'll drink himself into another stupor and forget about this afternoon."

Severus shrugged. "Not likely."

Lucius frowned as he picked up his basket of fish. "If he hurts you..."

"I'll be fine."

Lucius snorted. "Think about what we discussed earlier. The Dark Lord could help you."

Severus' lips tightened. "I can take care of myself."

Lucius nodded. "Perhaps." He balanced the fishing rods over his shoulder. "But there are things the Dark Lord could teach you. Secrets you could never learn on your own from those books of yours." He pressed his lips to Severus'--quick, hard. "Consider it."

Severus watched as his lover ambled down the lane, whistling. He turned towards the path before him, eyes fixed on the rambling, ramshackle shadow of the manor house. He squared his shoulders and strode up the hill.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was dark when he entered the house. He paused in the doorway, peering into the shadowed gloom.

"Lumos," he whispered. Two tiny wall sconces flared up, illuminating the hallway. He jumped at the sight of his father sitting on the stairs, a small portrait dangling from his fingers and Severus' trunk at his feet. A nearly empty bottle of whiskey sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, a knot of dread twisting his stomach.

"You're back." Octavius Snape rose to his feet unsteadily. He eyed his son's clothing. "Been off rutting, have you?"

Severus reached for his wand. "Obviously." He stepped into the house, leaving the door open behind him. "You're waiting for me."

"Such a bright boy," Octavius sneered. He glanced down at the portrait. "Your mother would be so proud, the tinker cunt." He stroked his wife's cheek. "Dear Katerina. She never did learn her place."

Severus pointed his wand at his father. "Give that back."

Octavius laughed. "Oh, no. I think not." He gazed thoughtfully at the portrait. "She was a fucking whore, Severus." His eyes narrowed. "A gypsy tramp who'd spread her legs for whatever man gave her the most silver." A cruel smile lit his face at his son's disgusted scowl. "Surely you didn't think I married her for her pretty face, did you?" His wife glared out at him from the frame. He shook his head. "Not an attractive woman, was she? A pity. Perhaps if she'd kept my interest..." He sighed. "Well, we'll never know, will we?"

"She was a better human being than you'll ever be," Severus spat at him through gritted teeth, eyes blazing. "Now give her to me."

His father snorted. "You do love her, don't you?"

Severus lifted his chin and stared at the man in front of him, lips tight.

"More fool you." Octavius stared at the picture. His eyes glittered wildly. He pointed his wand at his wife. Katerina Snape stared up at him in defiance, her dark eyes flashing. Octavius' jaw twitched. "Tinker whore," he snarled. He pressed the tip of his wand against her forehead.

"No! Dai!" Severus leapt towards him just as the muttered Annihilario! escaped his father's lips.

The boy watched, horrified, as the curse exploded through Katerina's portrait, shredding the canvas and evaporating the layers of paint. Octavius threw the smoking frame onto the floor and ground the heel of his boot into it, splintering the polished oak.

"Bastard!" Severus launched himself at his father, wanting nothing more than to hurt the man standing in front of him. A burst of red light shot from the tip of his wand as he cast an Incision Curse towards his father. A long scalpel-thin gash ripped its way through the older man's bicep.

Octavius stared at the blood pouring down his arm. "You goddamn little twat."

He knocked his son's wand out of his hand, sending the thin cylinder of wood skittering across the scuffed oak floor. He stumbled backwards as Severus caught his father on the chin with a sharp uppercut.

Catching his balance, Octavius barrelled towards his son, grabbing him around the waist and knocking him to the floor. He pounded his fists into Severus' face, slamming heavy knuckles over and over against the boy's temple. Black spots danced before Severus' eyes. He reached up and clawed at his father's face, digging his ragged fingernails across the older man's cheeks before Octavius lifted him up and shoved him hard against the floor. A sharp crack rang through the hallway, and a searing pain shot through Severus' head. His father leaned down over him, breathing hard.

"Get out of my house," Octavius hissed through clenched teeth. Spittle flew towards Severus. "I have no son. I want you out."

He stood up and, with one last sharp kick against Severus' battered ribs, stumbled up the staircase.

Severus lay gasping on the floor of the entrance hall, arms wrapped around his bruised chest. He stared at the shattered remains of his mother's portrait. A dry sob wrenched itself from his throat, scraping against his abraded vocal chords. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He reached out and ran a finger along the edge of the splintered wooden frame. "Dai," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

He rolled over to his side and gingerly clambered to his feet. He could barely see out of one eye. He wiped the back of his hand across his aching cheek. It came away stained blood red. He glanced around the empty hall. A numb relief spread through him. He was going to leave.

Finally.

A thin, tight smile curved his lips. It never reached his eyes.

He swore he would never set foot in the house again.

Severus levitated his trunk and stumbled towards the library fireplace and the tiny jar of Floo powder on the mantel.

He had only one place to go.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house elf squeaked and dropped his feather duster as Severus stepped from the fireplace into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. The boy dusted the soot off his trousers as he stood up and pulled his trunk out of the hearth behind him. He tucked his dark hair back behind his ears and glared down at the house elf.

"I'm here to see Master Lucius. Get him for me."

The house elf dipped his head. "They is in dinner, sir. Dobby cannot--"

Severus frowned. "Fine. Then I will."

Dobby gulped. His eyes grew wider and he stepped in front of Severus. "But sir, you cannot-"

"I most certainly can, and I will." Severus turned an icy glare on the house elf. "Get out of my way."

Severus limped across the hall with a hand-wringing Dobby at his heels and pushed open the door to the dining room. Four startled faces turned towards him, shadows dancing across their features in the candlelight. Lucius' eyes widened.

"Severus." He rose, throwing his white damask napkin down next to his plate, and strode over to his lover. "What happened?" His fingers brushed the battered side of the boy's face.

Severus felt the world tilt around him. He grabbed at the doorframe, his fingers gripping the polished mahogany. Lucius caught him and led him to a chair next to Narcissa. She slid back, clutching her robes to herself.

"Really, Lucius," she murmured. "We're having a civilised supper."

Lucius shot her a cold glance. "The boy's hurt." He turned back to Severus and cautiously touched his swollen eye. His fingers came away bloodstained. "You can barely see out of that, can you?"

Severus shook his head. "Hurts too much."

"That bastard." Lucius' lips thinned. He pulled out his wand. "Hold still. I think I can fix some of these."

Mrs. Malfoy stood. "You'll stay with us tonight, Severus. I'll have the house elves prepare your usual room." She held a hand out to her future daughter-in-law. "Narcissa, love, join me in the parlour?"

Narcissa looked down at her half-eaten meal, then nodded. "Of course, Maman."

The two women swept out of the dining room. Geoffrey Malfoy peered across the table at Severus. "Your father."

Severus nodded, wincing as Lucius pressed the tip of his wand to a gash across his temple. "Threw me out. Disowned me." He laughed humourlessly. "Not like that bloody pile of bricks holds much allure for me anyway."

The elder Malfoy grunted. He walked around the table, stopping to peer at Severus' face. Disgust curled his lip. "I hope you got a few knocks in as well."

Severus gave him a level look. "Yes."

Mr. Malfoy nodded and glanced at his son. "I'll leave you two to talk. You'll both join me after in my study." He laid a hand on Severus' shoulder and squeezed. "I have a bottle of Macallan that I just got my hands on. You'll share it with me."

The door closed behind him. Lucius continued to work silently on Severus' cuts and bruises, his jaw tight.

Severus flinched as Lucius prodded a particularly large bruise that crossed his cheekbone and half of his nose. "Bloody hell! That hurts."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised." He frowned. "I shan't be able to do much more with that beak of yours. It's broken, and it'll take a mediwizard to make sure that there's no shards of bone lodged up there."

"Lovely," Severus muttered.

Lucius crossed his arms and eyed him. "What happened?"

"I told you. He threw me out." Severus rubbed his hands over his still-smarting face. "Beat the shite out of me and tossed me to the steps on my ear." He pushed down the simmering rage that threatened to bubble up.

"Why?"

Severus gave Lucius a weary look. "You know as well as I." He hesitated. "He destroyed Dai's portrait."

Lucius swore. "He didn't."

Severus nodded. "Yes." He swallowed hard and looked away. "I have nothing left of her."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay here until school starts if your parents allow it." Severus stared at the carved ebony china cabinet in the corner of the room. Candlelight glinted off its gleaming glass insets, reflecting in the delicate bone-white china and cut crystal goblets inside.

"That's not what I meant." Lucius sat next to him. "You know that."

Severus turned weary eyes to his lover. "What can I do?" He leaned his head against the emerald brocade back of the chair. "Nothing."

Lucius took his hand. His fingertips traced the boy's knuckles. "What do you want to do?"

Severus stared up at the white plaster moulding that edged the ceiling. "To kill him."

"You can do that."

Severus raised his head and stared at his lover. "You're mad."

"The Dark Lord, Severus." Lucius gazed at him calmly. "He'll help. There are ways to hide..." He paused. "An unfortunate, untimely death." He leaned forward. "He killed your mother. Doesn't he deserve death?"

Severus nodded slowly.

Lucius gave him a tiny smile. "Good. You'll meet with him then."

Severus chewed his lip, contemplating. The image of his mother's portrait, shredded and splintered, filled his mind. Power. Knowledge. Revenge. This was his opportunity. He would have his vengeance, for her sake if no one else's. His jaw tightened. He looked up at Lucius and nodded curtly.

"Yes. I will."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Romani terms:

Dai: Mother  
Bal: hair  
Bitti chav: little child (term of endearment)  
kamau tut: I love you.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
